1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroke safety device, and more particularly relates to a stroke safety device for a key duplicating machine that can provide a secure operating effect for the users operating the key duplicating machine to make a duplicate of a key.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional key duplicating machine can be used to make key duplicates, and a user can put a key on the conventional key duplicating machine to make a duplicate of the key by abutting operating parts of the key duplicating machine tracing a contour of the key to cut a corresponding contour on the duplicate of the key.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional key duplicating machine is a copy shaper apparatus 60, and the copy shaper apparatus 60 has a base 61, a guiding element 62, a cutting element 63, a pivot shaft 64, a holder 65, and a supporting handle 66. The guiding element 62 is mounted on a top of the base 61 near a sidewall of the base 61. The cutting element 63 is rotatably mounted on the top of the base 61, is opposite the guiding element 62, and is driven by a power device. The pivot shaft 64 is securely mounted on a front side of the base 61.
The holder 65 is pivotally mounted around the pivot shaft 64 and has a mount 650, a first clamp 651, and a second clamp 652. The mount 650 is pivotally connected to the pivot shaft 64 and has a connecting end and a mounting end. The connecting end of the mount 650 is mounted around the pivot shaft 64. The mounting end of the mount 650 is formed with the connecting end of the mount 650 and extends outwardly from the front side of the base 61. The first clamp 651 is securely mounted on the mounting end of the mount 650, is used to hold an original key 71, and aligns with the guiding element 62. The second clamp 652 is securely mounted on the mounting end of the mount 650, is used to hold a duplicate key 72, and aligns with the cutting element 63.
In use, the holder 65 is rotated relative to the base 61 to enable a serration of the original key 71 to abut the guiding element 62 and to enable the cutting element 63 to cut and shape a corresponding serration on the duplicate key 72. Furthermore, the holder 65 is moved transversally relative to the pivot shaft 64 to enable the cutting element 63 to cut and shape corresponding serrations on the duplicate key 72 according to the serrations of the original key 71.
However, the holder 65 of the conventional key duplicating machine is directly and pivotally mounted around the pivot shaft 64, and the user may inadvertently touch the supporting handle 66 and make the holder 65 rotate relative to the base 61. Then, the cutting element 63 may cut and shape the duplicate key 72 without accurate accordance to a contour of the original key 71, and this may waste the material of the duplicate key and increase the cost of production. In addition, before the user is to make a duplicate of the original key 71, a distance between the keys 71, 72, the guiding element 62, and the cutting element 63 is too long and cannot provide any effective stroke to the conventional key duplicating machine. Then, the user needs more force to operate the conventional key duplicating machine.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stroke safety device for a key duplicating machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.